Of Violet Eyes
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: A young foreign woman walks into the Kamiya Kasshin dojo and effects Sano and Kenshin in two very different ways. (bad summary. Read anyway)
1. Chapter 1

****

Ok, here goes nothing. My very first Kenshin fanfic! Yay! I own Catherine and Nathaniel. Everyone else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Chapter 1**

She stared at the rapidly passing fields through the train window. She didn't think that Englishman were often welcome in Japan. Butterflies of apprehension churned in her empty stomach as the train screeched to a stop at the station.

"Tokyo!" hollered the conductor.

"Come," she said to her manservant, Nathaniel.

He followed her out the doors and down the steps, carrying her only suitcase.

After walking through the station and buying a quick meal, they both stepped out into the bustling city. She smiled.

"This will be an adventure."

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke was running errands for Kaoru. Kenshin had managed to injure himself while doing laundry and couldn't do his usual grocery shopping. So Sano wandered the streets, his basket carrying tofu and soy sauce swinging on his arm. He noticed everyone who passed; an old lady wearing a purple kimono whispering secrets to another old lady, two little boys running around and playing in between people's feet, a lonely man smoking in a corner. And then he noticed a lost looking girl about two feet away from him. She was wearing pants and a loose shirt, very uncommon attire for a girl, and had a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. Her long copper hair was in a French braid down her back and she was chewing her lip with a thoughtful expression in her violet eyes. She turned to face him and nodded politely.

"Excuse me, sir," she said in a thick English accent.

Sano looked around, then realized she was talking to him.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Himura Shinta. Actually, I'd heard he changed it to Himura Kenshin. Might you know where to find him?" she inquired.

Sano took a good look at her, at the copper hair, the violet eyes, and almost had the breath knocked out of him.

"Y-yes, I know Kenshin. Come with me," he stammered. The girl smiled.

"Thank you, sir," she said, following him. A man followed her, carrying a suitcase. "Might you have a name, sir?"

Sano blushed. "Yeah, it's Sagara Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano. And stop calling me 'sir,' I'm not that great," he said.

"Mister Sagara. It suits you," she said, smiling with approval.

She didn't realize the bubble of happiness this comment produced within Sano. To be told that the name Sagara fit, well, he couldn't think of a higher compliment.

"So what's your name?" he asked, attempting to contain his emotions.

"Catherine. And this is my faithful manservant, Nathaniel," she replied, gesturing to the man with the suitcase who grunted.

"No last name?" Sano joked. Catherine suddenly looked forlorn. "No. No last name."

* * *

Sano walked up the steps to the dojo, Catherine trailing mutely behind him. As they had gotten closer, she had gotten steadily quieter until she had become totally silent. Sano burst in shouting, "I'm back!" Catherine cringed as he beckoned her into the dojo.

"How's your leg?" he asked Kenshin who was sitting against the wall, folding laundry.

"It is doing much better, thank you," Kenshin replied, smiling cheerily. He looked at Catherine. "Hello, welcome to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo!" Catherine grinned weakly.

"Himura Kenshin, is that really you?" she whispered.

"Yes, this one is known as Kenshin," he said.

"Kenshin . . . I've waited so long . . . Do you remember me at all?" Catherine asked.

Kenshin looked at her, then dropped the cloth he was holding.

"You look just like this one's mother. Can it be? No. This one's sister is dead," Kenshin said.

"No, I'm not dead, Kenshin, I'm right here," Catherine said.

"No. It cannot be. You were a still-born. I attended your funeral," Kenshin said hoarsely.

Sano was beginning to be frightened. Kaoru had come out of the back and was watching the two with interest.

"It was fake. I'm here. They told your mother that I died and took me, smuggled me to England, where I have been ever since. My name's Catherine," Catherine told him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Catherine . . . They had no name for you at the funeral. This one was so sad to know that his baby sister, the one he had waited for so long was dead. The parents . . . died shortly after the funeral and this one was left alone, haunted by memories of the baby sister that he never had," Kenshin said, his eyes unfocused as he drifted off to the past. A tear spilled over Catherine's cheek.

"They took me into England, to fief Dartmouth, where I was raised a noble lady with my two sisters. I never knew why I didn't fit in until last year," Catherine whispered.

"Catherine. It suits you. You are really my sister, then?" Kenshin asked.

"I am really your sister," Catherine said. She dropped her bag as she and Kenshin each took a step to bridge the distance and collapsed into each other's embrace.

Sano and Kaoru were watching now as tears spilled unheeded down both of their cheeks. It was remarkable how much alike they looked, the only difference being the softness of Catherine's skin and the jewelry she wore.

Catherine pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe I found you. They told me I didn't have a chance of finding you, that you were probably dead. But I could feel it, I knew you were alive," she said with a watery grin.

"All those years, feeling funny feelings and thinking there was danger . . . I was having a sibling connection," Kenshin mused.

"That would explain some of my more . . . outlandish moods," Catherine said with a grin.

"Wait a minute. You said that you have sisters?" Kenshin questioned.

Catherine scowled. "Yes, Samantha and Lilian, both older. I hated them. They hated me. But finding out about you changed so much. I finally knew why I wasn't like them and why we hated each other. Why they were blonde and beautiful and dainty," she said.

"I think you're beautiful," Sano said without thinking. His eyes widened when she looked at him.

"Thank you, mister Sagara, there's no need to attempt to placate me, I know I'm ugly," Catherine said with a wry smile.

"Ugly? Who told you that? You're gorgeous!" Kaoru said, looking horrified.

Catherine shrugged. "Red hair is considered ugly in England. I have red hair. In England, I'm ugly," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're not in England anymore," Sano said, snorting.

"I know, it's wonderful. Although . . . I had a lover there once," Catherine said, a dreamy smile coming over her face. Kenshin raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? What happened?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, he was French and, as you know, the French and English hate each other. His name was Pierre. I was always more outgoing with men than my sisters. They were saving themselves to marry 'for the good of the fief,' which was ridiculous since we were already filthy rich. So anyway, I started spending time with Pierre and then we became sort of lovers," she said.

"'Sort of lovers'?" Sano asked skeptically. Her face darkened.

"We had begun talking about . . . you know . . . sex, and I would have slept with him soon, but then he got a letter that something had happened to his fief in France and he rushed home. I never saw him again. But it's alright, we couldn't have married anyway," Catherine replied.

"I see," Sano said.

"So, Catherine, where are you staying?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, Nathaniel and I saw an inn on our way here, we'll stay there," Catherine replied with a wave of her hand.

"No, stay here," Kaoru said.

"Oh, I couldn't impose–"

"You're Kenshin's sister, it's no trouble. Call in your manservant and he can help set up," Kaoru said decisively.

"Thank you," Catherine said meekly as Nathaniel and Kaoru left.

Sano grinned. "Hope you brought plenty of clothes." Catherine moaned and banged her head against the wall.

* * *

Tera: So, how was it? You know you liked it. You know you want to push the review button and tell me what you thought of it so you can get the next chapter . . . PLEASE REVIEW!

**Matt: You better review. The next chapters are awesome.**

**Tera: By the way, I know it's rated R (M, whatever), but that's not for this chapter. It's for the later chapters. Chapter 5, to be exact. Chapter 4 is a bit...but it's mostly PG-13 (T, whatever!). Ok, so review, and maybe you'll get to see the R (M!) chapters!**

**Matt: REVIEW! GET THE CHAPTERS! IT'S WORTH IT, I'M TELLING YOU! **

Tera: Matt, shut up. By the way, could someone tell me how to reply to my reviews? Do I just email the person back or is there a certain way to do it? I'm so confused (I know I'm an idiot)!

Matt: They know you're an idiot, too.

Tera: SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Catherine, not Kenshin or anyone else.**

**Chapter 2**

"I've come to help unpack!" Takani Megumi said brightly, stepping into the dojo.

Kaoru beamed. "Great! Come on, Catherine, this is Megumi, I told you about her, remember?"

Catherine managed a weak smile. "Of course. I'm Catherine," she said, holding out her hand.

Megumi shook it and looked Catherine up and down. She would be a beautiful girl, if only she wouldn't dress like a boy.

"Come on, I want to see what you brought with you," Kaoru said, tugging Catherine's hand toward her suitcase which was next to a closet.

"Did you bring any women's clothes?" Megumi asked.

Catherine scowled. "The governess at Dartmouth and Nathaniel made me bring my pretty things. I hate my pretty things," she growled. Megumi and Kaoru laughed.

"Nonsense, you'll love your pretty things once we take them out," Megumi said. Catherine smiled sarcastically.

"I doubt that," she said.

Megumi and Kaoru went to work unpacking her trunk. They fawned over everything, her corsets, bodices, petticoats, shawls, shoes, everything. Catherine noticed a little too late that there was a small pile of clothing that the two had been setting aside.

"What's that for?" she demanded suspiciously as they hung up the last of her clothes, save the pile.

"We've decided that this was probably the dress that looked best on you and we want you to try it on for us," Kaoru told her, standing up and folding her arms.

"What? No," Catherine said, backing away.

"Come on, Catherine, we've never seen a properly dressed English noble before," Megumi pleaded. Catherine looked from Megumi's puppy dog pout to Kaoru's huge eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

They both squealed with delight and helped her into the many layers. When she was done, they stepped back and looked at her.

"Something must be done with your hair," Megumi said.

Catherine sighed. "But I like it this way. It's easy." Megumi and Kaoru eyed her French braid which by now was messy and had hair falling out of it.

"It has to go," Megumi said more to Kaoru than to Catherine.

"It- what? No, I like my hair!" Catherine cried a bit shrilly.

Megumi laughed. "I'm not doing anything to your hair except restyling it. I'll keep it the way it is," she assured her. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and stood there, slumped over, while Kaoru and Megumi attacked her long mane of red hair. They managed to figure out how to braid the sides and tie them together in the back, forming a crown of coils around her head.

"You look so pretty!" Kaoru exclaimed, hands over her mouth. Catherine blushed. She had never been comfortable in a dress.

Just then, the door to the dojo burst open. Catherine went crimson and hid her face behind a veil of free-flowing hair. Kenshin took one look and smiled. Sano stopped dead and stared.

"S-so. W-what do you think?" Catherine stammered, turning to face them.

"This one thinks you would do well to try and keep your face a separate color than your hair," Kenshin commented, smiling serenely and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Megumi was the only one watching Sano whose mouth was barely closed and wasn't moving.

"Sano?" she asked quietly. He was jerked out of his trance.

"You look beautiful," he said hoarsely.

Catherine went a deeper shade of crimson. "Thank you."

"Oh come on, Catherine, be proud," Megumi chided.

Catherine held her very red face up in the airy fashion she had been forced to use when there were different courts present.

"That's the spirit!" Kaoru cheered. Catherine smiled.

"Can I change now?" she asked.

"I'll help you," Sano said, grinning.

Catherine grinned back and held up her foot. "Here, would you like to undo the laces?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said, tugging them. Catherine laughed, a rich, sugary laugh, and plopped down on the floor to pull them off.

"Ok, you men. Scat," Megumi said, jerking her thumb towards the door. Kenshin's eyes danced with merriment as he obeyed with Sano following him.

* * *

"She looks just like you," Kaoru remarked as she snuggled up to Kenshin under the covers. 

Kenshin smiled. "She does. This one is so happy to know that his sister is alive."

Kaoru smiled back at him. "She's so beautiful. Why would they tell her she wasn't?"

Kenshin shrugged and settled his arm tighter around Kaoru. "It is a strange place, out west. Only certain people can be beautiful. They consider red hair ugly, so even though Catherine is just as pretty as everyone else, they consider her ugly because of her red hair. She's not one of them, so she's treated differently from them and feels different. This one thinks it is like that almost everywhere."

Kaoru sighed and laid her head on his chest. "How long do you think she'll stay?"

"This one does not know. But he hopes it is for a long time."

* * *

"You had to come in the dead of winter, didn't you?" Sano joked, chuckling, while Catherine brushed his latest snowball off of her already sodden cloak. 

"Well, it's better than winter in England!" she protested, scooping up some snow and throwing it at him.

What he expected was for her to miss.

What he didn't expect was a face full of snow.

He coughed and spluttered while Catherine doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny," he growled, trying not to grin at the younger girl's amusement. She managed to stand up.

"On the contrary, it's very funny." Grinning cheekily, she lobbed another snowball at him. This time he ducked and it skidded through his hair.

"Alright, little girl, you messed with my hair, now you're gonna get it," he snarled, eyes dancing.

Catherine drew herself up and struck the noble pose. "'Little girl?' I _am _18, you know, considered a woman."

"Ooh, really? Well then, I know what to go for." Sano grinned wolfishly.

"What? Wait, no, don't–EEK!" she shrieked as he lunged at her, knocking her down.

"Ack, you bastard, get off me, you're messing my hair up!"

Sano had her pinned down by the arms and his legs straddled hers. "No, I think I'll leave you there." He narrowed his eyes. "Catherine's too gentle for you. I think you remind me more of a kitten." She gave a halfhearted snarl, then started laughing.

"Lady Catherine!" called Nathaniel's voice.

"Yes?" Catherine called back between gales of laughter. Nathaniel came walking over.

"Lady, might I ask you a few things?" he asked.

"Of course. And stop calling me 'Lady.' We're in Japan now. And Sano, that means you have to get off of me."

Sano rolled off of her and helped her up. She smiled and followed where Nathaniel beckoned.

"Catherine, what was going on?" he demanded.

"We were having a snowball fight, I won. Er, almost," Catherine replied.

"It didn't look like a snowball fight to me."

"What? Oh, I messed up his hair so he tackled me. It's alright, nothing happened."

"He wants it to."

"_Sano_? No he doesn't. He's just having fun."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Believe what you wish, Lady," he said formally, bowing and walking away. As Catherine walked back out to Sano, she wondered what the heck he was talking about.

**Tera: damn, that was shorter than I thought it was. I'm sorry, my two reviewers! see how sorry I am? **

**Matt: Yeah, T, you messed up.**

**Tera: You know what, matt? Shut up.**

**Matt: heh.**

**Tera: Oh, and thanks to my reviewers, Yazzy and Fairy Tale Mistress. Thanks for your support and criticism! That's the stuff that makes the world go round!**

**Matt: She's gonna get weepy in a minute.**

**Tera: He's lying. **

**Matt: She always gets weepy.**

**Tera: You know? Sometimes I think he's my shadow. A really annoying shadow. **

**Matt: I don't like always being here!**

**Tera: Does anyone want a free shadow? Any takers?**

**Matt: WHAT?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Yay! Aren't you all excited? I am. **

**Disclaimer: I own Catherine and Nathaniel. For the third time, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Chapter 3-one week later**

"Catherine, tell this one about this lover of yours," Kenshin said as he and Catherine meandered slowly through some gardens.

"I don't have one anymore," Catherine said.

"Yes, I know, but talk anyway."

"Well, I'd really prefer not to."

"Alright. How did you come here?"

"Well, it's a rather long story. You see, last year, I developed an interest in foreign countries, Japan in particular. I was the only one of my sisters or my parents interested in anything outside of England. So I asked the governess why. She denied everything at first, then told me to talk to my mother. I went to her and forced her to tell me the whole thing. I was horrified. I told her that I was coming to find you. She said she wasn't sure if you were still alive. I told her again that I was coming to find you. She gave in and found me a tutor who was fluent in Japanese. I've never worked so hard in my life. When I had mastered the language, Nathaniel and I packed up and left for here. It was he and the governess who made me bring my pretty clothes."

Catherine sighed as she finished her narrative. "So that's it, I'm here."

Kenshin nodded slowly as he stared straight ahead. "Have you ever heard of the legendary hitokiri, Himura Battosai?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"He was a famous assassin in the revolution ten years ago. His name was whispered in fear. He slaughtered many people." Kenshin clenched his fists together.

Catherine looked at him. "Does he have a cross shaped scar on his cheek?" she asked quietly. Kenshin nodded. She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Pierre was an assassin. That's why he had to go. The king of France had a price on his head and they had finally located him in England. He went on to Ireland. I still loved him, even with his imperfections," she whispered.

"Will you still love this one? Even though he hides a hitokiri within his soul?" Kenshin asked.

Catherine smiled. "Always."

* * *

"Sanosuke, you always come to mooch food off me!" Kaoru exclaimed, slamming a plate down in front of him.

"I don't know why, you're a horrible cook," Sano remarked, digging in.

Kaoru scowled and made a frustrated noise. Yahiko laughed.

"I think you're a great cook, Kaoru," Catherine said, grinning.

Sano looked up from his food. "That's because this is the only Japanese food you've ever had so you _think_ it's good since you have nothing else to compare it to."

"Good philosophy," Catherine commented and started eating. Kaoru deepened her scowl.

"Well, I don't _have_ to cook for you, you know," she retorted, going back to Sano.

"But if you didn't, you'd feel guilty," Sano reasoned.

"I would not!"

"Yes you would."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would–"

"Shut up!" Yahiko yelled.

Catherine hid her grin behind her bowl of rice.

Kaoru's scowl made sure that everyone ate the rest of the meal in complete silence.

Catherine stood up and stretched. "I'm exhausted. Any chance of me getting to bed before midnight?"

"Not unless you want an escort." Sano grinned.

"She does not require a man's services," Nathaniel said stiffly.

"Except my faithful manservant," Catherine added.

"Except him," Nathaniel agreed with a grin. Catherine smiled and kissed her manservant on the cheek.

"Catherine, will you accompany this one on a walk?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." They stood up and walked out.

"Hey, you two, scat. I need to talk to Kaoru. Alone," Sano ordered standing up.

"About what? She's ugly," Yahiko said obediently following Nathaniel out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Sano collapsed back onto the floor.

"Sano, what's up?" Kaoru asked, sitting down.

"I need advice."

Kaoru was taken aback. She had never expected those words to ever come out of Sagara Sanosuke's mouth, much less directed at her.

"What kind of advice?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm in love with Catherine."

Kaoru was so astonished that she temporarily forgot how to speak. When she finally remembered, she stammered, "W-what?"

"I know. But ever since she came . . . I dunno, it just feels . . . right. Kaoru, I need help wooing her without scaring her away. If she goes anywhere . . . I don't know what I'll do," Sano said looking helpless. Kaoru laid a gentle hand over his tightly clasped ones.

"Of course I'll help. If you'll help out around here," she said.

"Anything," Sano said, brightening up. Kaoru smiled. "Then it's a deal."

**Tera: Ah, sorry about that. Again, I didn't realize how short I made the chapter. I think the next chapter is longer, I'm not sure, I'll have to check. **

**Matt: Stop bumbling, you good for nothing author!**

**Tera: My offer still stands to any of those who want a free shadow.**

**Matt: I didn't mean it! You're a great author!**

**Tera: -grin- thought so. Anywayz, thank you to Yazzy, my one reviewer. I'm glad you liked the reaction, because, as an only child, I basically bs-ed that part :-D**

**Matt: I helped her.**

**Tera: WHAT! You did not! You didn't even read the story until long after I'd finished this part!**

**Matt: -sigh- Fine. You win. You've hurt my feelings. I don't even think I have the energy to threaten the readers to review.**

**Tera: Oh, darn, -snaps fingers sarcastically-I'm sure you all hate that, don't you?**

**Matt: Shut up! REVIEW! **

**Tera: We knew it was too good to be true...**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: Again, I do not own Kenshin. I own Catherine and crew. **

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this installment of "Of Violet Eyes." It was particularly difficult to end. **

**Chapter 4**

Catherine struggled to lift the heavy laundry basket.

"Here, let me help you," Sano said gently, walking over.

She scowled at him.

"I can do it myself," she snapped, gathering her strength and heaving. She managed to lift the basket enough off the ground that if she bent slightly, she could carry it.

Sano was confused as he followed her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Kaoru had said that helping her with simple tasks would show her that he cared and help her realize . . . well, he didn't actually know the rest of what Kaoru had said, he hadn't been listening.

Catherine dropped the basket by Kenshin's room and wiped sweat from her forehead. She hadn't been raised to lift heavy things, much less carry them across a dojo, but she would learn. She turned around and saw Sano lounging against a wall.

"What, didn't believe me?" she shouted, stalking off.

Kenshin opened his door. "Is something the matter?" His light amethyst eyes were inquisitive.

"She's being a stubborn English girl!" Sano snarled. Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her feel useful. She is used to being shunned, let her feel like she doesn't need help to accomplish small tasks."

Sano looked at him. "Did you see her carrying that basket? All the way here, she was bent over. When she lifted her hands off it, there were red marks on them."

Kenshin nodded. "She will hurt more emotionally if you do not let her hurt herself physically."

Sano chewed this over for a minute. "I guess you're right."

"If you love her, let her find herself before she finds you," Kenshin advised.

He walked off with a knowing gleam in his eyes, leaving Sano sputtering in denial.

* * *

"Sanosuke should try and do a better job of hiding his feelings for you," Megumi said. 

Catherine choked on her tea as she laughed. "His _feelings_ for me? He has no feelings for me!"

Kaoru and Megumi stared at her. "If you say so." Megumi rolled her eyes.

Catherine didn't notice. "So, guys, um, when are you taking me to buy my first kimono? We've been sitting here drinking tea for almost an hour." Her foot jiggled impatiently.

"What's the rush? You're only getting it to hang up in your closet with your other pretty clothes so you can look at it," Megumi said, leisurely sipping at her tea.

"But then I can feel like I belong! You don't understand what it's like growing up in the country you can feel you don't belong in but not knowing where you _do_ belong," Catherine said passionately, her eyes lighting up.

Megumi laughed melodically. "Alright, alright, come on, Kaoru, we need to get this girl a kimono and all the accessories she'll need."

"Accessories? But I haven't got enough money to pay for accessories," Catherine said, looking forlorn.

"Nonsense, you're Kenshin's sister. We'll pay for you," Kaoru told her.

"No! I couldn't take money from you!" Catherine protested as they stood up.

"You're not taking it, I'm giving it. Now come on."

"But, I–" Catherine stuttered as Megumi and Kaoru each took hold of an arm.

"Come on, Catherine-san, we need to get something to impress Sano," Megumi said, a malicious grin spreading across her face.

"But I don't want to impress Sano!" Catherine half wailed.

"Of course you do. Come on."

* * *

Catherine slid into the water until it was chin deep and smiled, finally relaxed. The bath felt terrific. She was planning on sitting there until her skin started to shrivel. Picking up the soap, she sighed and rubbed it all over her body. In England, She had always shooed away the maids that were supposed to do that simple task for her. It was one of the things she had been allowed to accomplish on her own. Of course, after she got out of the bath, she would be dried and pampered and sprayed and fawned over until she barely felt clean anymore. 

There was a loud _bang_ and Catherine's head shot up, her body going rigid. Dropping the soap, she leaped out of the bath and ran for her towel, patting herself quickly dry. At more noises, she quickly slipped into her clothes and walked swiftly to her room, retrieving two small knives from her canvas bag and sliding them into sheaths at her waist.

As she walked stealthily out of her chambers, an arm came out of the shadows and gripped her shoulder tightly. She jumped, turned around, and found herself face to face with Sano.

He placed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. She did. He led her outside where he finally opened his mouth.

"Nathaniel's gone," he said flatly. Catherine grew cold.

"Surely you're mistaken," she said. He shook his head.

"Then he must have gone out to get something."

"He was taken. I couldn't stop them," Sano said harshly, trying to be gentle.

"Then I have to find him."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"They came looking for you, first. He offered them money and they said no, so he started calling for you. I came running since you didn't hear, but they but the time I got there, they were dragging him out the door and he was telling me to keep you safe repeatedly."

He looked at Catherine who suddenly seemed fragile, like she would shatter if touched.

He decided to risk it.

"Catherine?" he asked quietly, touching her shoulder. She instantly withdrew into herself and her worried face was replaced by a bored look.

"I'm going to find Nathaniel. Come if you like, but you can't stop me."

"I'm coming," Sano growled, punching his fists together.

"Good. I don't want to rouse Kaoru or Kenshin. Come on, if I learned anything in England, it was how to track a human."

* * *

Sano was almost scared of Catherine. She had become a fierce predator, cold and sleek. 

It turned him on.

He was so aware of her body and the way she moved, her feline grace making him wonder how she performed in the bedroom. She never paused, was always sure. Was she always this confident?

She halted in front of a fence, startling him out of his reverie.

"He's in there," she said flatly, turning to face him. He once more saw the fragility before she turned away again. "What if they've hurt him?" She rocked back and forth on her feet. Sano looked at her and realized that she couldn't hide the brittleness anymore without help. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she regained her composure, whispering soothing things in her ear. For weeks, he had been working at getting her to notice him and here he was, holding her in his arms.

She pulled away and he saw the cold gleam in her eyes as she kicked a hole in the fence. She had a lot of strength for a noble lady.

As she stepped through, Sano heard voices. He leaped through the hole just in time to shove her out of the way of some sots ready to pick a fight.

"I don't like bullies," he hissed, punching his fists together.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't like you!" one of the men yelled drunkenly. He lunged at Sano who dispatched him with a single punch. As they all attacked at once, he saw Catherine slip past them into a warehouse.

"ORAH!" Sano bellowed, sending men left and right as he punched with most of his strength. When they were all lying on the ground, he shook his head. "Boring." He whistled and went to find Catherine.

* * *

He found her cradling something in her lap. When she looked at him, there were tears running unchecked down her pale face. He looked at what she was holding. 

Nathaniel.

At least they hadn't mutilated him, he thought. He knelt down beside Catherine and put his arm around her. She sniffled, but wouldn't move her hands to wipe her eyes. Sano did it for her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"He's d-dead," she hiccuped.

"I know. It's hard to lose people important to us," Sano said as a picture of his beloved Captain Sagara swam up in his mind. He pushed it away.

Catherine nodded, her face slightly blank as tears spilled onto Nathaniel's cold cheek.

"He was the o-only one who ever really c-cared for me. My s-sisters were both b-bitches and Nathaniel was my f-faithful manservant. He was m-more of a father to me than the L-lord of D-Dartmouth." She sniffed again, then studied Sano's face intently. "You know what it's like, don't you?" she inquired so quietly he had to strain to hear her. When he did, he sighed and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Yes, I do. I used to belong to the Sekiho Army. Captain Sagara was, to me, the greatest man that ever lived. He was my role model, my inspiration, my father-figure. And then he was accused of treason and beheaded." It was painful to reopen those wounds, but somehow, Sano felt comfortable telling Catherine.

She looked at him with so much sympathy, so much compassion and understanding, that he had to look away. He was surprised to feel her head on his chest a moment later. Surprised, and pleased.

"Catherine, we have to get him out of here," he said gently.

She raised her head. "Can you carry him? I haven't the strength or the energy."

"Of course." He stood up and lifted Nathaniel easily. So Catherine was finally willing to admit that she couldn't do something.

Catherine managed to get to her feet and stumble out after him. Rigor mortis started to set in as they walked home.

When they got to the dojo, Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting outside.

"There you are!" Kaoru leapt up and ran over, halting abruptly at the sight of Nathaniel. "Oh, Catherine, I'm so sorry."

Catherine nodded. "He once told me that, when he died, he wanted his body burned and his ashes sprinkled over the Atlantic Ocean. I will do this for him."

* * *

This time, when she sank into the waters, it didn't help a thing. She just sat there, too tired to even pick up the soap and wash the dirt of death away. 

Her eyes had just begun to close when Sano walked in, uninvited, and closed the door behind him. Catherine scrambled to cover herself as much as she could, but realized she was too exhausted to move. Sano stripped off his shirt so it wouldn't get wet and knelt beside the bath.

"Catherine, I–" Noticing her struggle with the soap, he reached out. "Here, let me help you."

She squeaked as he grabbed the bar and started rubbing her with it, then relaxed and closed her eyes. He went slowly around her inner thigh and breasts, taking immense pleasure in hearing her sigh and whimper at the same time.

"Sano, stop," she begged as he went back over her with his hands to make sure all the soap was off.

"Do you really want me to?" he whispered, his lips near her ear. She sighed as he brought his hands up to rub her shoulders.

"No," she said. He finished rinsing her and stood up.

"Sano . . ." She was too relaxed and sleepy to put in any of the exclamation she had wanted to.

Sano laughed as he picked up her towel. "I'm coming, my little kitten." He lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel, patting her dry.

He sat on a ledge and picked up her nightgown and underwear. Sitting her on his lap, he managed to slide the underwear up her legs and put the long nightgown over her head. He lifted her up again and carried her to her room, laying her on her futon and tucking the covers in around her. He gently kissed her forehead. Any other night, he would have pressed to do more, but she was already asleep as it was. He turned to leave.

"Sano?" It was nearly whispered. He turned back around, one eyebrow raised. "Sano, would– Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone," she asked him.

"Of course, kitten," he said and stripped down to his underclothes. He stretched out beside her and kissed her temple.

He immediately saw her eyelids droop and her breathing become more even. As she drifted off into slumber, she whispered, "I love you, Sano." "I love you, too, Catherine," he whispered back.

**

* * *

Tera: How was that, eh?**

**Matt: Eh? What's with the "eh"?**

**Tera: Nothing, I was asking them a question. Do you guys think you could bless me with some more reviews? Please? Even if you have nothing to say, just at least acknowledge that you read it! Please!**

**Matt: And we shall now reply to our reviews!**

**Tera: "Our" reviews? Who is this "we" you speak of?**

**Matt: Fine. She will now reply to _the_ reviews. **

**Tera: To Yazzy, thanks, it's great to know that my bs is completely believeable (isn't that the mark of a good author?)! Do you think I did a good job of Sano "wooing" her? I'm not sure that I drew it out enough. But the next chapter might satisfy you, because he hasn't won her over yet.**

**Matt: Give away the story line, why don't you?**

**Tera: Shut up. Anywayz, thank you also to FCChibikenshin, the thanks are mutual! **

**Matt: And I'm going to thank Max who reviews under many different names and says basically the same thing each time. She wasn't going to thank him since she knows him, but I felt we owed it to him. **

**Tera: You just _had_ to try and get on their good side, didn't you?**

**Matt: Well, I am better and nicer than you. They should know it to.**

**Tera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here it is! The long awaited chapter five! **

**By the way, I have updates and such in my info page so, please, if you think I'm taking too long to update, check it out. I still have the reason I hadn't updated before on there, so, if you want to read, be my guest.**

**Chapter 5**

Sano woke to find violet eyes looking at him from the doorway. His first thought was Catherine, then he realized it was Kenshin, and he was smiling. Sano gently dislodged himself from the covers without disturbing Catherine and walked over to Kenshin, picking up his shirt and shrugging into it on the way.

"She came to you?" Kenshin whispered quietly.

"Sort of."

Kenshin nodded. "You came at the right time." They both looked at Catherine's sleeping form.

"She looks so peaceful. You know, she's really not that bad for an English girl." Sano grinned.

"She's not English, remember? She is Japanese," Kenshin said.

Sano shrugged. "I suppose so."

Catherine cracked an eyelid open. "Is it morning?" she mumbled. Sano rushed over.

"It is, but you can still sleep if you want to," he replied, stroking her forehead gently. Kenshin smiled from the doorway.

"No, I'll get up," she said, sitting up. She got out of bed without so much as a glance at Sano and shooed them both out of the room so she could get dressed. Sano walked out feeling more than a bit hurt.

"She didn't even acknowledge me," he said to Kenshin.

"Maybe she was scared," Kenshin suggested.

"Of what? I love her!" Sano burst out angrily, starting to pace.

"Maybe she's scared of being loved," Kenshin ventured.

"Well, I'm scared to be in love, but I don't push her away!" Sano snarled.

"You deal with fear by confronting it. She runs away from it."

Sano stopped pacing and looked at him, then started again. He was about to say something when Catherine's door opened and she walked out wearing her usual pants and loose man's shirt. Sano bared his teeth in what he hoped was a smile as he stopped pacing for the second time.

"Good morning," she said to both of them, nodding and walking out of the hallway. Sano waited until she was out of earshot before exploding.

"See?"

Kenshin shrugged. "It is your place to talk it out with her, not this one's."

* * *

A hand covering hers made Catherine gasp and drop the shovel she was holding. Before she could move, she was spun around to face a very menacing looking Sagara Sanosuke. 

"S-Sano?" she half whimpered.

"Catherine. We need to talk." His voice was gruff, but as gentle as he could make it considering everything raging inside him.

Catherine struggled to regain her composure. Or at least to maintain the illusion that she was composed. "Do we have to talk in the snow?" she inquired lightly.

Her calm demeanor seemed to grate at Sano's nerves the wrong way. He took hold of her shoulder in a death grip and steered her as far away from the dojo as they could be while still being on its property. Once there, he plopped down and yanked her down with him.

"Catherine."

"Sano." She searched his eyes for some clue of what he wanted from her, but they were fiercely guarded, portraying no emotion.

"Catherine, do you love me?" he demanded, staring into her eyes.

"I-I . . ." Catherine shook and struggled to force the words out.

"I need to know."

Catherine opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly for a moment, then looked, really looked, back into his eyes. She found her strength there.

"Yes, I love you." She wasn't sure if this made him angry or happy or even if this made him feel anything at all. But she held her head high, a light breeze blowing stray copper hairs across her face while her eyes sparkled with cool pride.

Sano grabbed her shoulders, swinging her around to face him, and kissed her intently, with all the need he'd been feeling since she had arrived. Catherine responded at first, running her hands up his chest and resting them there while he stroked her back. Then she shoved him roughly back. Sano's baffled look was soon replaced by a scowl.

"You just said–" he began angrily.

"Do you love me?" she interrupted him. He gaped at her for a minute before realizing that she wanted the assurance, _needed_ the assurance that he felt exactly the same way.

He cupped her face in both hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes, I love you," he breathed as she closed her eyes. He kissed her gently this time, sweetly, his hands still cupping her face. She rested her hands gently on his knees. Moaning, his hands left her face to roam down her back and finally to rest on her waist. As Sano got completely lost in the moment, one thought nagged at the back of his mind. _She hasn't done a thing besides hold onto my knees. _He eased his lips off of hers and looked at her with the question in his eyes.

"What do you want from me, Sano?" she asked quietly, her hands slipping off his legs to rest in her lap.

"I want you to love me as much as I love you," he answered truthfully, trying to figure out the meaning behind what she was asking.

"I do love you. So why do you push?" she asked.

Sano was speechless. _Why do you push?_ He knew he was rather straightforward and didn't hesitate to do whatever he wanted, but he never realized that someone might think he was trying to force them to do something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel . . . pressured."

Catherine smiled at him and stood up, holding out her hand. He took it and levered himself off the ground.

"Don't apologize," she said, still holding his hand. She led him through the snow covered lawn and into the dojo.

"Where are we- Oh, no. I'm not doing anything around the prying eyes of Kaoru," Sano warned.

"Then play poker with me until she leaves," Catherine suggested.

"Poker? Wait. You _gamble_?"Sano asked, dropping her hand. Catherine blushed.

"Only me and Nathaniel," she replied, not meeting his eyes. He brushed off her evasiveness as the fact that she still missed Nathaniel.

"Then poker it is." They sat on her futon while she dealt the cards.

All through the game, he kept stealing glances at Catherine, at her perfect body, her perfect mouth, her perfectly silky hair, her sensual violet eyes framed by long lashes.

After she won the seventh hand, he couldn't take it anymore. Tossing his hand, her hand, and the rest of the cards in the deck out of the way, he yanked off his ghi and grabbed both her arms, drawing her close. She looked shocked.

"Sano! What are you doing? Someone could–"

He kissed her before she could go any further. He gave her just less than what she wanted; soft, light, kisses with his hands locked securely on her waist, going nowhere, touching nothing, teasing nothing. When he could feel the frustration with every kiss she returned, he fastened his mouth completely onto hers and went at it in earnest. He unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. She wound her shaking hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Sano moaned and pushed harder against her, needing to know she was underneath him.

After awhile, Catherine pushed him away and gasped. Looking dazed, Sano stared at her.

"It'll be really difficult if we're both wearing pants," she breathed. Sano grinned and rolled off of her, standing up in one fluid movement and removing the burdening pants and anything underneath. After doing the same for Catherine, he slid under the covers and back on top of her. She smiled a bit modestly at him as he braced himself on his elbows.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

"Nothing, it's just . . . As you may have guessed, I've never actually seen a man's . . . penis do that," she told him.

Sano grinned provocatively at her. "Wanna see what else it can do?" he whispered, making her shiver. She didn't answer, so he leaned down and kissed her, holding her arms by her side. As soon as she opened for him, his mouth left hers and started kissing all the way down her neck, onto her chest, kissing and tasting and teasing, making her whimper in delight. As he kissed, tasted, and teased down to her breasts, he found one with his lips and sucked, rubbing the other one with his hand. She gasped and moaned until he had switched sucking and rubbing and finally finished to travel even lower. She squeaked when he licked her inner thigh and started back up again to her mouth. When her whole body had been kissed, tasted, and teased, Sano covered her lips with his and made sure her legs were spread far enough apart. Slowly, he entered her, pushing himself through, aching to be completely sheathed. Catherine gasped and clamped her hands firmly on his hips.

"Sano . . . please," she begged.

"It might hurt," he warned, kissing her forehead.

"I know. But I'll be fine if you're here," she whispered.

"I love you," Sano said as he pushed all the way in. She gasped and dug her nails into his hips. Sano cradled her against him as he moved around fast and hard. She moaned and gasped and clung onto him as if for dear life. When she cried out her completion, Sano stopped moving and slowly withdrew himself.

She collapsed on her pillow, panting and sweating. Sano rolled over next to her and drew her close.

"That was . . . the best I've ever had," he told her, smiling and kissing her temple.

"How so?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

"Me feeling so strongly for you, definitely made it better. Oh, Catherine, everything was awful until you came," Sano said, wrapping both arms and one leg around her.

"Sagara Sanosuke, I have never loved anyone as much as you," Catherine said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Himura Catherine, I have never loved anyone as much as you," Sano whispered back and kissed her.

* * *

**Tera: Yay! Wasn't that sweet? I liked it. **

**Matt: You wrote it! **

**Tera: Yeah -big exaggerated tone-**

**Matt: Shut up. **

**Tera: Ok, replies to my fabulous reviews! Yazzy, I know it was mean to kill him, I didn't want to, I cried when I did it, but I had to or else nothing could have happened between Sano and Catherine because he was too overprotective. But I don't think he really minded dying to protect Catherine (which he technically did). And Sanosukes true one, I think you are mistaken, because Sano is my lover -grin- I find that original characters aren't as infuriating as actual characters (like megumi) just because they aren't real. Also, thanks to Ultimadragoon2000 and Littlelamb38. Compliments are always appreciated. And now back to Yazzy, I feel very very very accomplished that you actually like my het. Maybe you'll like my other het, "Sweet As Honey" -hopeful look-. **

**Matt: We have an announcement!**

**Tera: Yes, I am writing an Inuyasha fic (which is untitled as of yet) that will be posted as soon as I have a title for it. Those of you who like Inuyasha, please, check it out! Thanks for being great reviewers, I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, sorry for making all you lovely people wait so long, here's the long awaited chapter six. I own . . . well, you'll see who I own. **

**Chapter 6**

Sano was a broken mess. Catherine had been confined to her bed for almost three days with a horrible fever. She was sweating, coughing, congested, and even paler than usual. Megumi had finally given in and let him sit with Catherine when she wasn't there. But, she warned, if he came down with it, she would beat him senseless. Sano didn't care, he just needed to be near Catherine, to be sure she was still breathing, if a bit roughly.

He walked into her room bearing a tray of soup that she probably wouldn't eat and knelt by her futon. She was awake and coughing.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked her, setting the tray down and taking her hand.

"Better," she lied hoarsely, starting up another hacking fit.

Sano cringed and clutched her hand tighter until she was done. "Do you want some soup?" he asked, knowing her answer and wondering if she would starve to death if she didn't heal soon.

"No thanks, maybe later," she rasped.

Sano sighed. "Honey, you need to eat," he said.

"It won't do me any good if I'm not hungry," Catherine insisted.

"Maybe it'll soothe your throat. Come on, please? For me?" Sano begged.

"Fine, for you."

"Thank you," Sano said and kissed her cheek. He helped prop her up then set the tray on her legs and drew up a chair so he could watch and make sure that she ate. She shot a glare at him, then picked up her spoon and started eating. Sano sat there until she had eaten half the bowl, which took almost half an hour. She set the spoon down and leaned back.

"Can I be done now?" she asked.

"Of course. Mind if I stay with you?" Sano asked.

"Sano, I don't want you to get sick," Catherine said, her voice not so hoarse.

"But I wanna be here right when you're better so we can make love again," Sano said with an innocent look. Catherine's laugh changed quickly into a deep cough and Sano's grin melted off his face. He wanted to believe she'd heal, _had_ to believe she'd heal . . . but he didn't really know if she would or not. Without waiting for her response, he kissed her hand and settled himself in the chair.

"Do you really want to watch me sleep?" Catherine murmured, her eyes already half closed.

"Mm hmm. I love you," Sano answered.

"Love you too," she mumbled just as slumber claimed her.

* * *

"Catherine, are you feeling better?" Kenshin asked as soon as Catherine's eyelids cracked open. 

"Much, thank you," she replied, smiling down at her brother.

"Good. Sano will be glad to hear it." Kenshin said, many wrinkles of worry smoothing out.

It was the morning of Catherine's seventh day with the fever and she was finally feeling better. Finally, after six days of worrying and watching and force-feeding, she was feeling better.

"Where _is_ Sano? I haven't woken up without him here since the second day. I think. Or maybe it was the first? I don't know, I think I was a bit delusional." A frown creased her brow as she tried to remember. Kenshin patted her hand.

"It's alright. We don't remember either. But you haven't woken up since yesterday afternoon and we made him leave right after you fell asleep. He's been in a bad temper. May this one allow him to see you?" he asked.

"Of course."

Kenshin smiled. "Then this one shall send him in."

He stood up and strode out of the room to look for Sano. He found him punching rocks to a pulp.

"She is awake," Kenshin said quietly. Sano stopped in mid-smash.

"Can I see her?" he growled. Kenshin nodded. Without another word, Sano sprinted off to Catherine's room.

He threw the door open, closed it behind him, and rushed over to her side.

"Oh, Catherine, you look so much better!" he said hoarsely, clasping her hand and resting his head on her mattress.

"I feel better," Catherine said, laying her other hand on top of his. She felt something moist and picked her hand up. "Sano, your hands are bloody."

"I was punching rocks. To relieve stress," Sano said, half sobbing with relief.

"Sano! What's wrong?"

"Catherine, you've been almost fatally sick for the past week. I was a wreck that whole time, You're finally starting to get better." He gripped her hand even tighter.

Catherine smiled and ran her fingers through Sano's spiky hair. "How could I not get better? If I hadn't, I would never see you again."

Sano looked up at her and smiled. "If you hadn't survived, I would have come to see you as soon as possible."

Catherine looked sharply at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I couldn't bear this world without you," Sano whispered.

"Sano! Don't talk like that. Always be thankful for life!"

"What's to be thankful for if your love is dead?"

"The fact that you've lived on! Sano, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." Sano looked into her eyes. She leaned forward a bit and stared deep into his chocolate orbs.

"If I die, you must live on."

"What? No."

"You said anything, Sano, now promise me!"

"I-" He sighed. "I promise."

"Good." She rubbed his thumb with her own and snuggled back into her pillows again.

"Are you going to sleep again?" Sano asked. All he got out of that was a mumble as Catherine's eyelids closed and sleep once again took her. But this time, there was no one there to tell him to leave. Making himself more comfortable on the ground, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his head on the bed, still clutching Catherine's hand.

* * *

"You're doing much better," Megumi told Catherine. She smiled weakly and coughed a bit. 

"It's all due to you, Megumi," she said.

Megumi blushed. "Please, you were healthy to begin with."

They both turned as the door opened and Kaoru scooted in with a tray.

"Kaoru!" Catherine rasped happily, then coughed a bit.

"Catherine! You're feeling better?" Kaoru asked.

"Much. My voice is a bit off, but that can't be helped," Catherine replied.

"Well, you _should_ be getting better after ten days," Megumi muttered.

Kaoru set the tray down on the floor. "By the way, Catherine-san, Sano wanted me to give you this. He paid for it himself, surprisingly." She took a red silk sash patterned with golden flowers off the tray and handed it to Catherine.

"Oh. Oh, Kaoru, tell him it's beautiful," Catherine said, admiring the rich fabric.

"He'll be happy to hear it. Are you going to eat today?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I'm starved," Catherine replied, eyeing the tray.

Megumi laughed. "It's been so long since we've heard you say that. Sanosuke will be even happier."

"That's great." Catherine was a bit distracted with the soup in front of her. Kaoru laughed and placed the tray on her lap.

"Thank you!" Catherine chirped before attacking the bowl with her spoon.

"My, my. What an appetite she has," Megumi commented.

"I've barely eaten in ten days, I've a right to have a big appetite," Catherine managed between spoonfuls.

"This one agrees," Kenshin said from the doorway.

"Kenshin!" Catherine said brightly, eyes lighting up.

"Good, you are feeling better. You have visitors. Shall this one ask them in?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I'll come. If you could just ask Sano to help me. But who would be visiting me?" Catherine wondered as she tried to get out of bed. Megumi hurried off to find Sano.

"They asked this one not to tell you," Kenshin said.

"Ah, I see. Surprise guests, then." She sat on the edge of the futon and waited for Sano. He came skidding in a minute later.

"You're walking?" he asked.

"Yes. But I don't think I can stand on my own."

"Of course." Sano put his arm out and held it firm as she braced herself on it and stood up. She stumbled a bit before Sano could steady her. Then they started shakily walking out.

"I'm so glad you're walking," Sano said happily, resisting the urge to whirl her around.

"So am I. Who would be here to see me? People came paying their respects to Nathaniel quite awhile ago," Catherine mused as a tinge of sadness appeared in her eyes.

"Catherine?" asked a familiar female voice as soon as Catherine came in view of the door.

Catherine's eyes widened and she tried to run to the door. "Lilian?"

Two women in their early twenties stepped into the dojo, their blonde heads held high with their delicate hands clasped neatly in front of their billowing skirts.

"Samantha. Lilian," Catherine said, momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

"Catherine, who are they?" Sano asked suspiciously.

"They're . . . my sisters," Catherine said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We missed you, Catherine! We had to come and see you!" Lilian gushed.

"You hate me." Catherine's statement was accompanied by a hacking cough.

Though Sano was worried by this, he showed no emotion in front of the two strangers.

"Of course we don't, Catherine, we're your sisters!" Samantha simpered.

"And we brought someone we thought you might want to see," Lilian added.

"I have no desire to see anyone from England other than Nathaniel or my lady governess. Nathaniel is dead and the governess is afraid of sailing. That means you couldn't have possibly brought someone I wanted to see," Catherine said coolly.

"You must have forgotten someone. Come in now!" Samantha, the older sister, called to the doorway.

Catherine's eyes widened and her hand fluttered to her face in surprise as the handsome young man wearing a simple tunic and breeches walked in and brushed his shaggy black hair out of his face.

"Catherine," he said in a thick French accent, smiling.

Sano looked confused for a minute, until Catherine moved her hand enough to gasp a single word.

"Pierre!"

**Tera: O0h, cliffie. Was that a cliffie? I'm bad at writing them, so, yeah. Was that a good cliffie?**

**Matt: Shut up about the cliffie!**

**Tera: Anywayz, sorry for making you wait so long. As it may (or may not, I don't know, it might not have posted) have said in my profile, the internet on the computer on which I write my fics was down and I just got it fixed about ten minutes ago. **

**Matt: Finally. I was getting bored.**

**Tera: Ignoring him. Onto the replies to my wonderful reviews! Anna, shut up. You're crazy. Yazzy, thanks for always supporting the fic! I couldn't do it without you! Forest, I refuse to call the fifi fic "untitled." Lara, I'm sorry if the pairing wasn't Sano/Megumi, but I think Megumi needs to go jump off a cliff because Sano is MY lover (and Catherine's). Yes, Abbey, we all know how extremely riveting all my work is -flips hair and hits self in face-. Everyone say hi to Abbey in your reviews because Abbey needs to feel popular. **

**Matt: And Max didn't review. Max, I don't believe you. **

**Tera: And now we'll shut up and let you go to my info and read all my other fics. Which you are going to do, right? -glares menacingly-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! Chapter seven! It's rather short, but I like where I ended it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha, Lilian, Pierre, and Catherine. Nobuhiro Watsuki owns everything else.**

**Chapter 7**

Sano looked from the shocked Catherine to the French man she had called Pierre in confusion. Then comprehension dawned on his face.

"That was your lover," he said flatly.

"Yes, they were in love. But Pierre had to run away. He promised he'd come back for her," Samantha said, barely hiding the evil gleam in her eyes. Only Sano noticed it.

"Yes, my Catherine, I have come for you," Pierre said, stepping forward. Catherine took a step backwards, dragging Sano along with her. She gulped.

"Stay away, all of you," she gasped out.

"Catherine, you seem terribly weak, not your usual self. Perhaps Japan has weakened you?" Lilian suggested.

"I've just gotten over the fever," Catherine explained. All of a sudden, she clenched Sano's arm tighter. "Sano, I'm getting dizzy."

Sano didn't really notice, he was too busy studying Pierre.

"Sanosuke!" said a sharp male voice from the other side of the dojo.

Sano turned around as Kenshin walked swiftly over and supported Catherine's other arm

"Ah, so you have two other men vying for your affections, I see?" Lilian asked.

"No. This is Kenshin, my brother," Catherine told them as flatly as her hoarse throat could manage.

"You don't have a brother," Lilian said sniffily.

"Yes she does. But mother said he was dead," Samantha said.

"This one is not dead." Kenshin's narrowed eyes blazed.

"Catherine. Catherine, my love, I have come back for you. I have enough money now, we can run away and live in Ireland like we'd always planned." The look in Pierre's eyes, that sparkle, had always made Catherine melt. He took a few steps forward. Sano's eyes gleamed hotly.

"N-No! Get away from me!" Catherine said nervously, on the verge of tears.

"Alright. She won't come willingly. You know the procedure, Pierre," Samantha said coolly.

"Very well. Sir, I will have to kill you," Pierre said, drawing a dirk and bowing to Sano.

"You think so?" Sano challenged.

"Sano, no! He's an assassin!" Catherine warned squeakily.

"Maybe he'd do better to fight an assassin, then," Kenshin said quietly.

"No! Just leave, you three, will you? I don't want anyone hurt! I already lost Nathaniel!" Catherine wailed as tears poured down her face.

"We can't leave. Father's told us to bring you back. We brought Pierre as bait, but the deal was that if there was someone keeping you here, Pierre had to kill him," Samantha explained, her face an emotionless mask.

"I hate you," Catherine hissed calmly.

"The feeling is mutual. Nevertheless, you're coming home." Samantha's eyes hardened. "Hurry up, Pierre. We haven't got all day."

"Please don't fight him, Sano, please!" Catherine begged, clinging to the front of Sano's ghi.

"I will fight him."

Catherine and Sano both looked toward Kenshin.

"That's . . . not good. _Kenshin, snap out of it!_" Sano yelled.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked nervously.

Sano didn't answer.

"Let the boy fight," Lilian said.

"He's not a boy, Lilian," Samantha told her younger sister.

"I will fight him. It does not matter to me." Pierre readied his dirk.

"You're going to fight Kenshin's katana with a little knife?" Sano asked skeptically.

"Kenshin doesn't use a katana," Catherine said.

"I know that, Catherine," Sano said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right, of course he uses a katana. A big sharp one that can slice anything," Catherine lied.

"This one will not lie. This one uses a sakabato, the reversed blade sword. It can only crush."

"I use a dirk, plain and simple. It _is_ sharp enough to slice anything." Pierre narrowed his eyes.

"Please don't fight, I don't want you to! I want to stay here! Kenshin, he'll kill you!" Catherine bawled, clinging to Sano.

"Do not worry, Catherine, he will not kill this one," Kenshin said, smiling at Catherine.

"How is it he can smile?" Catherine said more to herself than anyone else.

"And now we begin," Pierre said, nodding curtly.

"Very well. Ryu-" Kenshin started to swing, but was yanked forcefully backwards by a very arrogant looking Sano. Arrogant was not good.

"Kenshin, this is my fight. Stay out of it," Sano growled.

"Sano! Please! No!" Catherine cried. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, Catherine. Sano will be fine," Kenshin whispered quietly.

"But he has only his fists," Catherine whimpered.

"Remember a few days ago when Sano was punching rocks to relieve stress?" Kenshin asked. Catherine nodded, biting her lip. "Well, he was smashing them to pieces."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "Then I feel no mercy for Pierre." Her cold mask set itself into place.

"I hate to fight unfair fights. But, I am an assassin and assassinations are very rarely fair." Pierre sighed and leaped at Sano.

"_Don't think you can beat me so easily!_" Sano bellowed, sending his fist to connect squarely with Pierre's jaw. Blood spurted out, but Pierre just smiled and wiped it off. Lilian cringed a bit; Samantha and Catherine watched the battle and each other with expressionless, almost bored looks.

"You are better than you look. But if that was your best, you still cannot hope to win."

Sano snorted. "My best? More like my worst." He cracked his knuckles. "I was just getting _started!_" He leaped at Pierre with the end of the word and bashed his shoulder in.

"Pierre!" Lilian shrieked and rushed forward. Samantha gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her back.

"Shush, Mademoiselle Lilian," Pierre chided mildly, holding his shoulder and wincing in pain as he unbent himself.

"You can pack quite a punch. But can a blunt fist beat my knife?" Pierre lunged this time, aiming for Sano's chest. As he brought his arms up to block it, he shoved them out, pushing Pierre backwards as he changed course and went for Sano's stomach.

"Thought you could fake me out, did you? Huh, well it won't work _that _easily." Sano's eyes glinted maliciously as Pierre stumbled back and leaped almost instantly forward, regaining his panther-like grace.

"You're starting to bother me." Sano said. "ORA!" He launched into the punch of two layers, landing it dead center in Pierre's gut. Just as he flew backwards, he managed to propel his dirk into Sano's stomach. He stumbled backwards, doubled over, as Pierre fell to the floor, unconscious.

Catherine's stomach lurched. "Get out," she said rigidly, her voice cracking as the soup she had just eaten threatened to come out.

"Not without you." Samantha set her nose stubbornly in the air.

"Get out of my dojo now." They all turned to see livid Kaoru followed by Megumi standing at the back.

Samantha looked haughtily at her. "Very well. Come, Lilian, tell them to collect Pierre and drop him off at some inn. We've no more use for him." They swept regally out.

"Sano!" Catherine whispered, sinking to her knees.

"I . . . love you," he said, coughing up a blood bubble and going limp.

"Sano! NOOOOOO!" Catherine howled and fainted.

* * *

**Matt: Tera is feeling ill and sad after writing this, so I have to do all this. She's already told me what to type, so, here goes.**

**Matt posing as Tera: Yazzy, feel free to set as many rabid ducks on Pierre as you would like. And I tried to make Sano as lovey-dovey mushy as possible. And thanks to Forest, ultimadragoon3000, and Xam for reviewing! It's always appreciated. **

**Matt as Matt: So, there ya have it. Chapter 7. -sigh- Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible. She loves you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tera: I'm so sorry for waiting you wait so long for such a short chapter, my loves!**

**Matt: Yeah. We're sorry. **

**Tera: But...it might have possibly been worth the wait? I dunno, you tell me. I own Catherine, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns everyone else.**

**Chapter 8**

"Catherine!" Megumi cried, rushing over and fanning her.

"She is fine, this one will fan her. Tend to Sano," Kenshin said gravely.

After half an hour, Megumi stood up from bandaging the former fight merchant and stood up.

"He'll live. He's seen much worse before. He'll hopefully wake up soon. Now, let me see Catherine."

Kenshin stepped aside.

"Yahiko! Bring me a pail of cold water!" Megumi ordered.

"Why me?" Yahiko grumbled as he set off to do her bidding.

"Is cold water the best thing for one who is just getting over the fever?" Kenshin asked skeptically.

"We'll dry her off as soon as she's awake," Megumi said, waving a dismissive hand.

A few minutes later, Yahiko trudged back in with a pail full of sloshing water.

"Pour it on her face," Megumi instructed.

"One, two, three!" Yahiko said before hurling the contents at Catherine.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-what happened?" she asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You fainted. You're fine now," Kaoru said soothingly.

It all came back to her in a flash. "Sano. He's . . . he's d-dead, isn't he?" She took in a ragged breath.

"I think I wish I was dead," Sano groaned from the floor.

"Sanosuke! You're awake already? I expected a few more hours at least," Megumi said.

"Sano!" Catherine cried and threw her arms around him. He winced as he sat up and put his own around her.

"How bad was the wound, Megumi?" he asked.

"For you? It was mild," Megumi replied.

"Good. I should be better by tomorrow," Sano said, nuzzling Catherine's neck. She purred softly like a contented cat. He lifted her with him as he stood up and cradled her against his chest.

"Sanosuke, you shouldn't be carrying heavy things," Megumi warned.

He wasn't listening, though. He was already whisking Catherine back to her room and tossing her lightly onto her futon.

"Move over." He stretched out on the mattress, drawing her against him and snuggling into her warmth.

"Sano, I'm so glad you're alive," Catherine whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad, too. I wouldn't be able to die with myself if I had known that I was killed by the man trying to take you from me." Sano smiled and tightened his arms around her.

"Would you like to . . .?" she trailed off, knowing he would understand.

"Not now, you've had a long day, you should get some sleep."

Catherine's eyes were closed and her breathing was even before he could even finish his sentence. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, intending to get his first real amount of sleep in ten days.

* * *

"We should be back in a few hours!" Kaoru called to Kenshin. 

"Ok!" Kenshin smiled cheerily as he folded some laundry.

Catherine pecked him on the cheek as she followed Kaoru and Megumi out the door.

"So, first the fish market, then the cloth market!" Megumi said, ticking it all off on her fingers.

Kaoru and Catherine nodded as they made their way.

"Walking around in the market feels so good!" Catherine laughed as she twirled around.

"She's been fine for three days and still she's dancing!" Megumi said finding it hard not to laugh with the younger girl.

"You should always dance and be thankful for life! That's what Nathaniel always said!" Catherine stepped back to walk side by side with Kaoru and Megumi.

"Catherine, will you go get the fish since you're so bouncy?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course!" Catherine bounded off as soon as Kaoru handed her the yen.

Megumi laughed. "She's like a little girl who just got a new kitten! And she's older than you!"

"Well . . . She _did_ just get over the fever and confinement to her bed," Kaoru reasoned, pausing to count how much money she had.

"That'll be 400 yen," the man at the fish counter said, handing Catherine the enormous tuna.

She retrieved the money from her pocket and handed it to him, struggling to lift the large fish. When she finally did and thanked the smiling man, she turned around to find Kaoru and Megumi gone.

"Kaoru?" She walked closer to where they were. "Megumi?" Scanning the area, she started to get a bit nervous.

"Kaoru-dono?" She felt a chill down her spine and instinctively looked down.

There she found Kaoru's favorite hair ribbon.

Picking it up, she nearly dropped the fish as she sprinted as fast as her noble legs would carry her back to the dojo.

* * *

"Kenshin, come on, let's go gambling!" Sano said, pacing around while Kenshin dutifully folded clothes.

"Sano, this one has no time. After all the laundry is done, he must sweep the dojo and draw the baths in time for Kaoru-dono's return." He folded another ghi and was caught completely off guard as a fish-bearing Catherine zoomed into the dojo.

She dropped the fish in Sano's waiting arms (waiting for her, not the tuna) and ran over to Kenshin.

"Kenshin! I can't find Kaoru or Megumi! I lost them at the market!" she panted.

"Calm down, Catherine. Maybe Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono went into another section and you ran all the way back here for nothing," Kenshin said soothingly.

Sano glared at the fish he was holding and set it on Yahiko. "You know those two. They can't stand still in one place when they could be spending money."

"Yes, but–!"

"Catherine, you're overreacting. And get this smelly fish off me!" Yahiko grumbled.

"I'm not overreacting!" She stamped her foot as her voice became slightly hysterical.

"Sh, Catherine, calm down. How can you be sure that Kaoru-dono is missing?" Kenshin asked.

With a quivering hand, Catherine pulled something out of her pocket. Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kaoru-dono's favorite ribbon!"

* * *

**Tera: So, was it worth the wait?**

**Matt: I doubt it.**

**Tera: -ignores matt- Anyway, to my reviews! Yazzy, did you really think I would kill Sano, my beloved? I'd kill myself, Catherine, Kenshin, and Draco Malfoy first. Wait...maybe not Draco...no, wait, I'd kill Draco first. You can set your rabbits on Pierre. You'll find out why later. Oh, and thank you, I'm feeling better since Sano is alright. Xam, you're crazy. Forest, hahahahaha, I love you! Thanks for being there for me! And last but not least, Arielle: Here is chapter 8! I love you!**

**Matt: There, now that that's out of the way, I ask you to review and be nice.**

**Tera: He...asked...not demanded...-faints in shock-**

**Layla: AH! NO! TERA!Ok, well, er, Tera hopes you enjoyed! -fans tera-**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACK! I'm so sorry! I love you all! I was trying to get this out before I went on vacation, but I was having AWFUL writer's block! We're lucky I managed to scrape up this lousy, lame ass chapter. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns all characters from Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Chapter 9**

"Let us go, you big bullies!" Kaoru screeched as she flailed.

"Kaoru, save your breath. They won't listen to you," Megumi said flatly.

"Hey, look, it's Megumi!" one of the men in the carriage with them joked. He had a thick head and lots of muscle.

"Shut up." Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Planning on, uh, _entertaining_ us?" another one asked, elbowing Thick Head as he laughed. This one was just plain _fat_.

"You'd crush me," Megumi said dismissively to Fatty.

"Oh-ho! Well, you've gotten feisty!" Thick Head said.

"No, I just don't like you."

This, for some reason, brought more raucous guffaws from Fatty and Thick Head.

Kaoru glared at the two muscle heads.

"I like that one. She's pretty." Fatty nudged thickhead and pointed at Kaoru.

"Where are you taking us?" Megumi asked.

"No where in particular," Thick Head said with a nasty sneer.

"Whatever," Megumi said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Did I not tell you that something happened!" Catherine half screeched. 

"Calm down, Catherine. Kaoru and Megumi will be fine until we get there. Just try to tell them that they can't take care of themselves." Sano wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Ok, I'm calm. But we have to find them!" Catherine bit her lip nervously, drawing blood.

"This one will," Kenshin said, drawing his sword.

"What? No, we're going with you," Sano said stubbornly.

"If you must." Kenshin strapped on his sakabato and looked at the door. "We leave now. Catherine, you'll stay here."

"No. I will not. I'm getting my knives and I'll be right back. And you better still be here when I am." Catherine narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Alright, this one will be here. But hurry. We've no time to waste."

* * *

"Kaoru, this is worse than your cooking," Megumi commented, staring at the bowl of grey looking noodles and limp rice in front of her. 

"Gee, thanks. Eurgh, this is horrid." Kaoru shuddered and took a hesitant bite.

"How is it? Are you feeling alright?" Megumi asked anxiously.

"It's edible . . .I suppose." Kaoru shuddered again and took another bite. Megumi dipped her chopsticks into the rice and pinched her nose before shoving it in her mouth.

"Ladies!" came a brand new male voice walking into the room.

"Hello, Kanryu, long time, no see," Megumi said coolly.

"Kanryu . . . Aren't you the one who-?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, Megumi, I should think you haven't forgotten the recipe."

Megumi's eyes hardened. "Well, Kanryu, I should think you haven't forgotten what happened last time. And why did you have to drag her into this?" She jerked her chin at Kaoru.

"Simple. She was with you. I'll have Pierre watch over her. He's good enough for that."

Megumi was about to say something when what he said sunk in. "P-Pierre?"

"Yes. Let me fetch him. Oh, and eat up. This may be the last you get for awhile." Kanryu strode out of the room.

"I will not eat his food even if it kills me," Megumi said, shoving her bowl away from her. Kaoru followed suit.

"Megumi, I'm afraid to go by myself," she whispered.

Megumi looked at the younger girl who was just barely a woman. Her eyes were moist and her lip was trembling. Without much hesitation, Megumi swept her into a massive hug. Kaoru clutched the older woman's smock and sniffled.

"Are we having an emotional moment?" Kanryu asked, barging back in followed by another man.

Kaoru and Megumi quickly let go of each other.

"Bite me," Megumi snarled.

"It would be my pleasure," came the voice with a heavy French accent behind Kanryu. Pierre stepped out.

"I knew it." Megumi narrowed her eyes. "I have a score to settle with you. You upset Catherine just as she was healing from the fever and she fainted. Then you stabbed Sanosuke in the gut and _he_ fainted and had to be healed. And you know who had to take care of all that? _Me_! So now, you and I, we have a score to settle." She folded her arms.

"I don't fight women." Pierre moved to grab Kaoru but Megumi leaped in front.

"I don't think so. Kanryu, tell him we have a score to settle."

"No. Move, miss Takani."

"No!"

"Just move, Megumi," Kaoru said weakly. Megumi looked at her and stepped aside. Kaoru was roughly grabbed and dragged out the door by Pierre.

Megumi turned a hate-filled glare to Kanryu. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Kanryu stared calmly back. "You don't scare me. Make the opium and your friend will live."

He swept out leaving Megumi to chew that over.

* * *

**Tera: Yes, I know, that was the suckiest chapter in existence. But that's alright. Because it kind of needed to be there, don't you agree?**

**Matt: Whatever. We're just glad you finally wrote something.**

**Tera: It's not like you help me anymore! -glares-**

**Matt: Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Reply to your reviews.**

**Tera: Ah, yes, my reviews. Not replying to them has been the worst part of my writer's block. I'll reply to the ones I was happy to recieve first. I'm sorry Layla that it took so long, you know how busy I've been and that I wuv you! I know you hate cliffies, For, but I love you too! And Xam...DUH he didn't die. Haven't you noticed that I'm obsessed with Sano! And Yazzy, I have to decided to reply to you in a separate paragraph -gasp-**

**Yazzy: Please keep an open mind about Pierre. I know he seems mean now, but keep an open mind and think of what you would do in his situation. Abandoned in a country an ocean away from your own, you have to make a living. Really? It means healthy? Damn...well...maybe that's a sign on his dick size (don't ask) -ponders- Ok, must stop thinking about that while I'm still talking. Thanks for the compliments!**

**And now, onto the review I wish I hadn't recieved. First, let's make one thing clear. Flames of my writing are acceptable. Flames of my characters are not. "Jenelle", if you read this chapter and flame Catherine again, I will hunt you down. If you are a Sano/Megumi fan, I'm sorry, but I'm not because I think Megumi is a whore. In chapter 4,Catherine clearly states thatNathaniel was like a father to her. I do not write about incest, don't even suggest it. Pierre was out of the picture about a year before-it says that she no longer loves him. How is it that you seem to be the only person that it isn't clear to that Catherine and Sano love each other more than live itself? At the moment, I don't want to hear about how "pleasant and eloquent" my story. You have disrespected my characters which is disrespecting me and I won't take that. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Matt: Damn straight.**

**Tera: Whew, well, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Anyway, I'll try to update quicker this time. Remeber that I love you! **

**Matt: You're forgetting again.**

**Tera: Oh, right. Due to certain people who have abused their reviewing priveleges and have broken what I thought was an unsaid rule, I have to ask all of you (even those of you who I know wouldn't flame without good reason)to respect my characters. I'm sure that Nobuhiro Watsuki would also appreciate if you respected the characters of Rurouni Kenshin. Thanks.**


	10. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but I have been very stressed out lately and will not be posting any new chapters in anything except "Highschool Ramblings of a Hentai" for quite awhile.

Luv always,

Tera


	11. Chapter 10

**LOOK! A CHAPTER! Of which I don't own the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Chapter 10**

Kicking Kaoru into the tiny room, Pierre slammed the door behind him. She collapsed in a chair, hands tied and breathing raggedly.

Pierre rushed over to her and knelt by her, taking her hands in his.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Miss Kaoru, please, believe me, I won't hurt you. I'm going to help you get out of here." His eyes pleaded with her as he slowly and skillfully undid the ropes binding her hands.

"Help me?" she repeated, confused.

"Yes." He sighed. "Would you like me to explain?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Ok. When I came here first, it was with Lady Catherine's sisters. We were to bring Catherine back, but when we failed, they didn't pay me and they left me here. The only thing I'm good at is killing, so I became a bodyguard/assassin for Kanryu. I've earned enough to buy my passage home now and I've decided I don't like killing innocent maidens. So I'll help you out and on my way, kill Kanryu."

"You can't kill Kanryu. Kenshin won't let you."

"Kenshin has no choice. He'll have to kill me first which that coward won't do."

"Kenshin is not a coward!" Kaoru cried.

"You say this as if you are certain."

"I am certain. He protected me against Jin-e. He fought against Shishio Makoto. He's fought against Kanryu before and won. He's dodged gunshots. He's taken hits for us all. He's no coward."

"There is something you are hiding. A good assassin learns to read people."

"He was also an assassin."

"Ah. Well then. Are you very sure he'll come save you?"

"Yes. Quite sure."

* * *

Megumi was at a loss. She knew Kaoru and Kenshin would tell her not to make the opium, that her life wasn't worth the hundreds that would be taken in their stead. But she also knew that she didn't want to lose the only real female friend she had. It would be selfish of her to make the opium, very selfish. But she would be killing Kaoru if she didn't. But was it better to kill one person she knew or hundreds she didn't know?

She just didn't know.

* * *

"I didn't see anything. I was buying that stupid fish, remember?" Catherine told the males.

"Well why weren't you looking out for them?" Yahiko yelled.

"I didn't know that they'd be gone if I left them alone for three minutes! Besides, I had to make sure we were getting the right fish!"

"A fish is more important than your friends?"

"I only have two eyes and they only go one direction at once! I figured they could take care of themselves!"

"Well obviously they can't!"

"SHUT UP!" Sano barked.

"That's enough," Kenshin said calmly.

"Sorry," both younger ones mumbled.

After a few minutes of futile walking, Sano put his arm around Catherine.

"Where do you think they went to?" she asked, snuggling into him.

"This one has no idea."

"Hey, Kenshin, that Kanryu guy. Is he dead?"

"This one doesn't think so."

"You could ask me, you know," came a chilling voice. They all turned around.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked, looking him up at down. Sano held her even tighter.

"Saito Hajime," Kenshin answered, eyes narrowed.

"Hello, battosai. Hello, idiot."

"Who are you callin' an idiot?" Sano snarled, raising his free fist.

Catherine looked from Saito to Sano and quickly stepped in between them.

"Hello, Mr. Saito. I'm Catherine." She quickly curtsied and gave him a polite smile.

"Don't waste your charm on _him_," Sano growled, never taking his eyes off the police man. Saito chuckled and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing smoke in Sano's face.

"Do you know how bad that is for you?" Catherine exclaimed, looking at the small object with horror.

"Catherine, sh. He will do what he will and we will leave him alone."

"You look a lot like Kenshin," Saito observed, somehow managing to invite himself along in their walk.

"He is my brother."

"Yeah. And she's _my_ lover, so back off!" Sano snapped.

"Calm down, I'm married. And I'm also not really sure what could make any woman like _you_."

Sano sputtered indignantly. Catherine was the only thing that kept him from starting a fight with the cocky policeman right then and there.

"Saito, is Kanryu dead?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't believe so."

"Whose Kanryu?" Catherine asked.

"We'll tell you later," Sano replied. Catherine bent down to Yahiko's level.

"Whose Kanryu?" she whispered to him as Kenshin and Saito conversed.

"He's some guy who had Megumi for awhile and he made her make this lethal opium. Then we found out he was hiring Shinomori Aoshi and a bunch of other people from the Oniwabanshu to protect him. Then they fought Kenshin and lost, I think. But we never managed to kill Kanryu once we rescued Megumi."

"Ah, I see." Catherine stood up to have deafening shouting in both ears.

"I AM NOT A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT!" Sano bellowed.

"I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN GET IT UP!" Saito roared back.

Kenshin was happily pretending he had no clue as to what was going on.

"I-!"

"I would ask me that question," Catherine interrupted icily. They both looked at her, remembering that she was there. "Yahiko, don't listen." He scowled when she placed her hands firmly over his ears.

"Alright, now _that_ this one doesn't want to hear about." Kenshin plugged his own ears. "Continue!"

"Ask Catherine, why don't you?" Sano smirked.

"I don't want to know, thank you." Saito twitched, attempting to expel the mental image from his mind.

"Are you going to say child-appropriate things, now?" Catherine demanded, glaring at the bickering men. They both nodded at her, subdued. She removed her hands.

As their bickering continued, Catherine allowed her mind to drift. She could just imagine Nathaniel quietly telling them that this was no way to speak in front of a lady. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back.

Deciding to come back to the present, she looked around and the faint buzzing in her ears solidified to Sano and Saito arguing some more.

"Sanosuke, Mister Saito. That is no way to speak in front of a lady." Catherine held her head high, nose in the air.

"A lady who wears pants isn't much of a lady," Yahiko grumbled.

"And you, Yahiko, would do well to shut up." The small boy glared and caught up with Kenshin.

"You seem European. How are you related to the battosai?" Saito inquired, completely ignoring Sano.

"Well...I was taken from my mother at birth, they told her I was still-born. I was smuggled into England and raised in fief Dartmouth with my two sisters. Last year, I became increasingly interested in foreign affairs. My governess let it slip that I wasn't English. Then my mother told me the whole story. I learned Japanese from Nathaniel, my late manservant, and then we set sail for here. And I was reunited miraculously with Kenshin in the first town I tried."

"So you are a Lady, then?"

"Yes."

"She's _my _lady." Sano was going to make sure this fact was drilled into Saito's head.

"Yes, yes, we know, though we're still not sure how."

"Stop putting Sano down, you obviously don't know him very well!" Catherine berated Saito who felt obligated to raise his eyebrows and blow another puff of smoke at Sano.

"Can you honestly say that your lover isn't a moron? That he has common sense? That he doesn't rush head-first into things without thinking?"

Sano smirked, knowing she would stick up for him. Catherine opened her mouth, then closed it. With the realization of the fact that Catherine didn't lie, the smirk melted off his face.

"Well," Catherine began carefully, "it's not to say that he is the brightest of us all, or the smartest, or the most likely to think things out, but he does have his redeeming qualities and he can be very insightful at times." _I don't know what times, but I'm sure they'll come up eventually_, she added silently.

Saito snorted. "If you say so."

"Sanosuke, Saito, get up here," called Kenshin.

"What about me?" Catherine asked as she followed the two men.

"You stay outside with Yahiko."

"_What_!" they both yelled.

"You heard him. This is not the place for women and children," Saito said.

"I am not a child!" Yahiko hollered just as Catherine screamed "I am going in there!"

"Catherine, you are going to get yourself hurt and then I will have to fuss over you and you will not like that," Sano said slowly, a smirk blooming on his face.

"Fuss all you want, I'm coming in. It's my fault they're in there."

"How is it your fault?" Saito asked.

"I was buying a fish."

As anyone could have guessed, this statement did nothing but confuse the policeman who turned to Kenshin for a proper answer.

"Catherine, Kaoru-dono, and Megumi-dono were in the market and Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono were taken while she wasn't paying attention."

"While she was buying a fish?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well then. She should definitely come with us," Saito said sarcastically, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Mr. Saito, you're really starting to bother me," Catherine told him.

"That's quite alright, I'm not fond of your boyfriend."

"And he's not too fond of you," Sano sneered.

"Shut up!" Yahiko barked.

The men sighed and looked up at the large building their feet had carried them, somehow having a lady and a child following them.

"Catherine, if I get hurt, you are to _run away_. Likewise if they pull out a gun," Sano hissed under his breath.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly.

With incredible resolve, the small group climbed the steps and entered the building.

* * *

**Tera: My, I actually got achapter out! SCORE! Feel proud!**

**Matt: Yeah, and we're surprised that it's actually somewhat decent lengthed. It's a good thing she decided to introduce Saito, or it would've been just as short.**

**Tera: Si...And this is the last chapter you'll be getting in awhile...-tear-**

**Matt: Reply to the reviews.**

**Tera: Oh, yes, right.**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Thank you. I love you!**

**Yazzy: See? Isn't Pierre much cooler now? I know, we all hated it (including me) when he stabbed Sano. -cries- But you can give him shady looks. He'll be used to that by now. And I'm having writer's block again, so the next chapter may take awhile, too.**

**Cindy: Here it is, finally. Please refrain from dying, that would leave me feeling vair guilty.**

**Matt: Well, there ya have it. **

**Tera: Yup. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
